mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Resistance Rising
My little pony Movie Tie-in Event #4 of 4 Apple Bloom: THE TIME: Not long after the Friendship Festival. THE PLACE: Occupied Ponyville. Apple Bloom: Canterlot has fallen to the Storm King. It's citizens: Imprisoned. It's Princesses: Stone-i-fied. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends: Have disappeared, to who knows where. Apple Bloom: Ponyville has been overrun by Storm Creatures. The streets once alive with laughter of many ponies, are silent: Those who set hoof outside risk capture by the invaders. Apple Bloom: But all is not lost, for there is still a candle glowin' in the darkness; a gemstone, glitterin' in the deepest mine. In the hearts of a few special ponies... there is still Hope. Apple Bloom: This looks like a job... FOR THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS. The Resistance Lives! 50 Clever Disguise | outro = Hey... so, this is Thorax? I don't know if you remember, but... Spike's missing, so I... shapeshifted into Spike to do this 'til he gets back? ... Hi. }} Apple Bloom: Hear ye, hear ye! I hereby call this meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order! Scootaloo: Aww... Weren't we going to call ourselves the Cutie Mark Resistence for as long as those Storm Creatures are Around? I think that sounds cooler... Sweetie Belle: Focus, Scootaloo ~~ This is serious! ...And besides, our Temporary New Name Brainstorming Meeting isn't scheduled until tomorrow. Apple Bloom: Better push it back a few days, Sweetie Belle ~~ we got more pressin' business to take care of! Apple Bloom: We've been hidin' out in this schoolhouse for far too long... it's time we made our move! It's time for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to TAKE BACK PONYVILLE! Sweetie Belle: YAAAAAAYYYYYY!!! So does this mean all of the big, scary, Storm Creatures out there are ready to surrender and go home? Apple Bloom: Uh... What I mean is... It's time for us to TAKE BACK PONYVILLE... after we find some other ponies to help us figure out how to do it! Please Send Help | times2 = 1 | task2 = Send Sweetie Belle to look for allies | skip1 = | reward = Clever Disguise | outro = Oh... I don't see anyone else out there besides Storm Creatures... Unless some of those ruined buildings are shapeshifted changelings! Heh... }} Show's Over...? Sweetie Belle: H-Hello...? Anypony here? I... I saw this stage, and it looked new, so I was wondering if-- Trixie: GYAHHH!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! Sweetie Belle:'''Wait... Trixie?! You SCARED me, popping out from that trapdoor like that! ... Wait. How long have you been here? '''Trixie: Sweetie Belle! *phew...* I MEAN -- not long! And I DEFINITELY haven;t been... haha... living under the floorboards ever since the Storm Creatures came, or anything!!! Nope! Sweetie Belle: ...Right. Well, me and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders are looking for friends to join the Resistance with us, and get the Storm Creatures out of here! Do... uh... do you want to help? Trixie: R-Resistance...? That... That DOES sounds like something the Unscareable Trixie would do, but... But I don't know where my friend Starlight Glimmer is, and... Trixie: ... Um. What I MEAN to say is that, without her, my Great and Powerful magic won't look NEARLY as amazing by comparison! Yeah... Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Trixie -- we'll help you find her! That sounds EXACTLY like something the Resistance would do! Trixie: Really?! Well, then: Sign me up!!! Do I get a badge, or what...? Storm Watch * Trixie Lulamoon: Hunt for surveillance spells in the Bookstore (needs: Bookstore) * Scootaloo: Figure out the Storm Creatures' patrol routes * Trendy Photographer Pony: (+3) Apple Bloom: All right: I hereby call this new meetin' of the Cutie Mark Crusaders-- Trixie: Featuring Trixie! Apple Bloom: ...Fine. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders featuring Trixie"... to order. What did y'all find out about the Storm Creatures? Sweetie Belle: Not a lot... They hardly do anything except patrol around the town! And they don't even seem to like THAT... Scootaloo: Yeah... I know they're big and scary, but I heard two of them talking -- and they're NOT happy to be here. They even complained that the Storm King doesn't pay them enough... Trixie: Hah! Figures. When *I* thought nopony liked me, I acted out in all SORTS of crazy ways... but that didn't make ME happy, either! Trixie: Wait... Why are you all looking at me like that...? Brain Storm! 100 Clever Disguise | outro = Apple Bloom looks like she's thought of something! I think. I... sometimes have trouble telling pony facial expressions apart? }} Apple Bloom: Trixie... you're a genius! The Storm Creatures prob'ly ain't been treated well by ANYPONY -- not even their boss! If MY whole life was like that... I wouldn't know how to be nice, either! Sweetie Belle: Wow... a whole life without any real friends... That must be really sad! Apple Bloom: It is... And if nopony's shown 'em kindness before... I say WE show 'em what it's like! Show 'em that somepony's willin' to care about 'em -- more than the Storm King ever did! Scootaloo: Yeah... Yeah! If they see what friendship's REALLY like, they MIGHT come over to our side! Trixie: Hmm... I'd SAY that's a totally ridiculous idea... if it hadn't actually worked for me. What the hey -- count me in! Sweetie Belle: But how are we gonna be nice to the Storm Creatures without them... you know... capturing us? We ARE still the Resistance... Apple Bloom: Oh, I thought of that, too! I got the idea from Applejack tellin' me about Mare Do Well. Here's the plan... Nopony Will Be Spare-d! | reward = 40 Clever Disguise | outro = Whoa... I guess, for ponies, putting on a disguise is ALMOST as good as shapeshiftinh! ... And I guess Storm Creatures REALLY like bowling? }} Let the Resistance Bloom! | reward = 40 Clever Disguise | outro = *gasp!* Are each of those corsages PERFECTLY color-coordinated to each Storm Creature's fur? Thank you, Masked Floral Arranger! }} Relaxation Attack! | reward = 40 Clever Disguise | outro = }} Trixie: Unleashed! 120 Clever Disguise | outro = }} The Ol' Razzle-Dazzle 200 Clever Disguise | outro = }} Community Challenge 1 *Rewards: ** 1~100: Tempest's Skiff ** 101~500: Zipporwhill ** 501~1000: * Tasks: ** Big McIntosh: (+12) Perfect his Ogres & Oubliettes cosplay at home ** DJ Pon-3: (+12) Sort through her sunglasses at home ** Daisy: ** Berry Punch: The Perfect Plan... | outro = }} The Perfect Technique... | outro = }} The Perfect Team... | outro = }} The Perfect Distraction... The Perfect Moment... | outro = }} The Switch! | outro = }} Plan B | outro = }} Sound: Check! | outro = }} Three... Two... One... | outro = }} Do You Hear The Ponies Sing? (1) * Limited-Time Reward: Do You Hear The Ponies Sing? (2) * Limited-Time Reward: Do You Hear The Ponies Sing? (3) * Limited-Time Reward: Storm King Community Challenge 2 Category: Limited Time Quests Category: MLP Movie Quests